Severus Snape
by Atladore
Summary: A series of drabbles from Severus Snapes point of view. Chapter two: Just before the sorting Severus and Albus have a meeting. Chapter 3: After the sorting Severus almost suffers a heart attack. Chapter 4: Conversation with Dumbledore after the sorting. AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Severus Snape. I don't own anything.

He wasn't a good man, never had been. Most of the time he hates himself. He wasn't strong enough to change himself in a better person. He had given up. It didn't matter anyway not since she died. Hatred surges trough him, a feeling he knows well it is the feeling that keeps him going. Hatred mostly directed at himself. It's his fault that shedied. He may not have said the words that killed her but if it wasn't for his stupidly she would still be alive. Most likely she would not talk to him but that is what he deserves. She would be alive. Sadly that would mean that **he **would be alive too. Then again not likely, he was so hotheaded he probably would not have survived the war.

Yes, this is how Severus Snape spends his time. Stuck in the past and always blaming his self, living in the shadows of his mind and broken heart. He isn't a nice man. He never pretended to be. He didn't like people and he hated kids. Yet he is a teacher. And all because he made a desperate promise to an old fool in the hope that he still could safe the only woman that made him feel warm feelings inside.

Everything was hopeless off course it always is when he is involved. So here he is now shackled to that bloody boy that looked just like his father as he had to believe the rumors. Tomorrow the boy would start his first year at Hogwarts. He had learned from Hagrid that his eyes were green, the same eyes as his mother. Would he see the boy's mother or his father? The next seven years will be difficult years maybe more difficult than the years before for he had to teach the boy, had to look into his eyes and see her.

**A/n I promise the next chapters won't be this dark. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore. I don't own anything.**

"Severus my boy, how are you?" Today it's September the first and of course the headmaster came by for a visit. He did so every year. Most likely making sure he was ready for another year.

"I'm fine Albus. Don't worry about your brats, I have never killed one and won't start now. " No he never killed a child not even when he was a full time Death Eater. But he had to admit he had come close the last couple of years. Kids and potions did not mix well.

"Good to hear that my boy, glad to hear it." And with that the old man sits down on his couch without an invitation. He didn't protest the old man did what he wanted anyway no matter what he said against it. There falls a silence for a minute. Severus isn't much of a talker but the Headmaster isn't bothered by it. He is busy putting another favorite candy of his into his mouth.

There meetings on September the first always went this way. They would spend the time in silence until an hour before the train would arrive. As that happens both would depart and go there own way. But this time it turned out differently for Albus opened his mouth to talk.

"Harry Potter will soon be here, he needs your protection." There falls a short silence.

"You know he has it, why do you keep mentioning it? Do you think I won't do it?" Severus gives his "master" a sharp glance.

"Of course I don't believe that, I have full faith and trust in you however what would you do if he is sorted into Slytherin?"

This made Severus almost snort. "Slytherin Albus, don't make me laugh, Potter's brat a Slytherin! No way will this happen."

"Don't be so certain about that, my boy, he has demonstrated some great cunning in the past. He just may end up into your house. I warn you Severus so you can be prepared if it does happen."

"We will see I believe it when I see it." A potter in Slytherin, ha!

**A/n I'm looking for a beta reader, if you are interested in the job please send me a message. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Severus Snape.**

Potter a Slytherin! He could not believe it and yet it had happened. The sorting did not go as he thought it would. Dumbledore had warned him and he thought it a good joke but now it had turned into reality. Potter had turned out to be one of his own snakes.

He had seen the boy only from a distance. The rumors were true he truly looks like his father. He hadn't been close enough to observe the eyes and judge for himself, to far away to see if he has the same green eyes his mother had. But he would soon, not long now and he will know.

He wanted to hate the boy for his mother had died trying to protect him. And probably succeeded for the boy had survived the curse when she herself died. But could he hate the boy when he finds out that it's true that they have the same eyes. Could he despise the person that was his only link to the only person he had ever loved? He knows her eyes well, they had always spoken to him, they had believed in him. He would always remember those eyes.

He enters the Slytherin common room and almost suffers a heart attack. His godson is laying on the floor trembling in fear. All the others in the room are frozen with shock, fear and disbelieve. He could not blame them for he himself stands frozen, unable to move and do anything. The Potter boy is hissing angry like his life depends on it. It is impossible to miss his eyes. He has green eyes, eyes that seem to burn with fire within. All the snakes in the room have become animated and have joined the boy with angry sounding hissing all directed at the young Malfoy on the ground.

The-Boy-Who-Lived is a parselmouth!

**A/n I'm looking for a beta reader, if you are interested in the job please send me a message. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Severus Snape.**

The-Boy-Who-Lived is a Parselmouth! Who would believe it? Did Dumbledore know? Should he report it? There is no way to keep this quiet. He had ordered his snakes to keep there mouth shut outside of the dorm but he was certain that letters would be sent to there parent's and soon everyone would know. The world will know and what will the consequences be for Harry Potter?

He made his way to the headmaster's office. And the old man is waiting for him as if he had expected a visit from him. Dumbledore likes to act as if he is all knowing but Severus knows his secret. The man had a castle full of spies. The paintings kept an eye on everything and everyone. However there were no paintings in the Slytherin's common room. He had made sure of that. So the headmaster has no idea about what just happened. He probably is expecting a rant from him about Potter being in Slytherin. Maybe he is able to surprise the old man for once.

"Potter is a Parselmouth." He blinks but doesn't look shocked.

"Ah, so he is, I had suspected it but I wasn't sure. What happened?"

"What has happened that you expected him to be a Parselmouth?" It definitely was a shock for him. The boy sounded just like the Dark Lord. The Potters never had a speaker in there family, he could not have inherited it, or the family had kept it silent that some members could speak to snakes it is after all considered a dark gift.

"This summer he let out a Boa constrictor out of the zoo. I had no proof but I thought that it could be a possibility that he is a Parselmouth. Now what happened and who has seen him doing it?"

"The boy is a bully Albus and very dangerous. When I entered the common room Potter was standing over Draco Malfoy as if he was about to attack him. And all the snakes on the walls had become animated and were hissing angry too. They almost attacked me when I interfered. And for who has seen him, everyone did Albus, the whole house was there. There is no way we can keep this silent."

"Have you talked to Harry, are you sure about what happened?"

"No I haven't talked to him yet, I told him I talk to him in an hour I wanted to talk to you first."

"Good, let's calm down first before we do something rash. Do you mind if I accompany you to the dungeons? I wish to talk to him myself."

**A/n I'm looking for a beta reader, if you are interested in the job please send me a message. Thank you!**


End file.
